


Make Me

by SkittleQween



Category: Choices: Queen B (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alley Sex, F/F, Hate Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittleQween/pseuds/SkittleQween
Summary: Yvonne is tired of Poppy constantly finding someway to irritate her so she takes matters into her own hands. Literally.
Relationships: MC/Poppy Min-Sinclair, Poppy Min-Sinclair/Main Character (Queen B)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in so long and even then it wasn't that good so I apologize in advance. Also, I feel like I used their names a tad too much so bear with me.

Yvonne had just left her last class of the day before “unexpectedly” running into Poppy for the fourth time that week.

Poppy had been finding someway to irritate her everyday on her walk back to her dorm, whether it was “accidentally spilling a drink on her” or just plain berating her for a good few minutes. Honestly, she could tolerate it before since Poppy’s followers stopped defending her actions after the kickoff game but today, she wasn’t in the mood. Currently, Poppy had been at another one of her “Why people from Bumpkinpatch didn’t deserve to be going to Belvoire regardless if they were new money or not” speeches. However, this time Poppy was alone since her posse were off attending their classes as they should.

“You wanna know what, Poppy?” Yvonne said after staying quiet through the blonde’s tirade.

“ _What?”_ Poppy spat, bringing her hand up to her shoulder in one of those mean girl poses as she began inspecting her nails as if her being there was an inconvenience even though it was her own idea.

“I really don’t care. You spend all your free time focused on me and you never did deny that you were obsessed with me. It’s like you only come up to me to have a reason to see my face every day.” She could see Poppy’s cheeks beginning to turn red again and her stammers returned.

“What? Has the cat caught your tongue again? That’s probably the only thing nowadays willing to touch your tongue. It must not be good enough if your boyfriend wouldn’t even hesitate to kiss someone else.”

She could see her beginning to fume as she lost interest in her nails and began clenching her palms so tightly that Yvonne could bet there were crescents forming in her skin. However, she was on a roll and wanted to let her have it.

“Oh sorry, I mean ex-boyfriend. You couldn’t even hold on to one man because you knew the second I showed up, your relationship was over. You can’t even stay away from me, can you? Everywhere I go, you manage to be in the vicinity. It was funny in the beginning but now you’re just starting to seem thirsty. But I understand, I can’t help being so alluring.”

Poppy must’ve managed to regain her composure a bit because now she stopped blubbering like a fish out of water. “Shut up. None of what you’re saying is true.” Her petulant tone rang out, very different from her usual timbre. Her eyes went wild as she tried to defend herself, but her attempts were futile.

“Really?” Yvonne asked in a seductive manner. She took a step closer to Poppy as the girl tried her best to look threatening. No one was around to give Poppy an ego boost. No one was around to feed her attention like she so desperately wanted. No one was around to give her validation. And Yvonne took advantage of the situation.

“Then look me in the eyes…” Yvonne took another step closer to Poppy, slowly backing her into an empty alley between two dorm buildings. “And tell me…” Another step. Poppy’s back was now against the hard brick wall with nowhere to go. “That you never imagined yourself in my bed.” Yvonne could feel short puffs of air hitting her chest as Poppy averted her eyes to look anywhere but at her. Their chests were basically touching, the only thing between them was their clothes and Poppy’s ridiculous charmeuse silk jacket.

The TA felt as if she went a bit too far with the last sentence and could’ve just left it at ‘liked her’ but she wanted to know. The reaction she was getting from Poppy was already enough to prove her theory, but she wanted to hear it. She wanted Poppy to admit with her own to lips that she couldn’t resist her, that she couldn’t control her thoughts about her, that she had fantasies of Yvonne doing countless things to her. Maybe even Yvonne had thought those same thoughts towards the other girl, but she digressed.

Yvonne followed Poppy’s line of sight and saw a small six-foot wall to their right. High and long enough to block them from view of anyone walking past the buildings. Yvonne turned back to look at Poppy and tilted her head to the left slightly, still waiting on her answer.

“Hmm? Out of all the times you could close that mouth of yours, you choose now?” Yvonne said as a smirk danced onto her face. That seemed to shake Poppy out of it, and she looked at Yvonne, yet not quite reaching her eyes. “I’ve never…” She starts before trailing off as if the words were seemingly stuck in her throat. “Come on, you got it, its only seven words.” Yvonne teased in mock encouragement.

Poppy’s eyes -which had probably been tracing the outline of Yvonne’s lips the whole time- shot up to the Midwesterners eyes for the first time since being in the alley and all her viciousness returned. “Now _you_ know what? I don’t have to prove or explain myself to you, you pig lover. Go back to cleaning out the pig sty.”

The new student placed her left hand right beside Poppy’s head, keeping her pinned halfway. She tilted her head back so that it was upright and plastered a bored look onto her face. “Yeah, nevermind, I liked it better when you were quiet. Just shut up.” Yvonne clapped back knowing it was a weak insult.

“Why don’t you make me?” Poppy kept her eyes trained on Yvonne’s as the air around them suddenly felt tense. She heard another change of tone. Poppy was speaking softer and the anger in her eyes were replaced by desire. Everything around them was quieter and Yvonne was now focused on the way Poppy subtly licked her bottom lip, or the way the same lip shined afterwards.

_Well, fuck it._

Yvonne couldn’t tell who leaned in first, only that they were definitely kissing. Their kiss was rough and fueled by passion. Yvonne slammed her other hand on the other side of Poppy’s head as they continued, with neither of them showing any sign of stopping. It was as if the other was the oxygen that they needed to survive. Yvonne pulled away for a quick breath and Poppy tried to take the opportunity to flip them around, however, the TA’s reaction was quicker. She grabbed the blonde’s wrists and pushed them against the wall by her hips, pinning them there.

Poppy was now breathing heavily, Yvonne watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She leaned in once again as their lips captured each other, tongues moving together like two dancers doing the tango for the first time in years. A pleased sound left Poppy, muffled by Yvonne’s lips pressing against hers. Yvonne felt Poppy trying to pull her hands from her grasp but only reinforced her hold on her.

They continued with their little push and pull before Yvonne pushed Poppy’s hands up near her shoulders. Once Poppy stopped resisting, Yvonne let go of her hands and was surprised when they stayed where she put them. She pulled away, a thin line of saliva following her lips, and moved her hands to rest on Poppy’s waist

“ _Touch me_.” The Malibu Barbie stuttered out and Yvonne was glad to comply. She bunched up the skirt around her hips while their lips were still very much attached. The only thing separating her from Poppy’s wetness was a red laced thong.

She pressed two fingers against her heat and Poppy lets out a small whimper. She wouldn’t have been able to hear it if she weren’t so focused on everything the blonde was doing. She was completely soaked. Yvonne’s fingers got wet even through the thin fabric.

“Take it off.” Poppy demanded and Yvonne pulled back. “So, you’re the one giving orders around here?”

She watched as Poppy’s hips bucked towards her fingers as she moved away. “I think you could use some manners.” Yvonne lightly trailed her fingers down Poppy’s thigh and leaned against her more. Her face in the crook of Poppy’s neck. She tilted her head upwards towards Poppy’s ear and lightly bit the bottom of her ear. Poppy let out a sharp gasp and the new student let go. She kept her head there as her fingers began tracing the outside of Poppy’s pussy lips, not giving her what she wanted.

“Say please.”

Yvonne expected the other girl to argue or just pull her hand to where she so desperately wanted her. Instead, she leaned her head backwards and began pleading. Begging like her life depended on it. Yvonne chuckled lightly before pulling down the thong and softly rubbing her fingers against her clit. Poppy let out a moan and Yvonne quickly placed her other hand over her mouth, silencing her. “Are you sure you wanna be that loud? Here? Where anyone can hear you and come back here. Where anyone could just peek over the corner and see you unraveling yourself for me.”

Poppy moved Yvonne’s hand away like it was some sort of plague. “I can control myself. I grew up with etiquette and elegance. I can’t say the same for you, lame excuse for a poised girl.” Poppy retorted, all her bite returning back.

_Was that a challenge in her tone?_ Yvonne made it her mission to make her do anything but. “Yeah, sure you can. If that was true, then why are you here begging for me like I’m the last droplet of water in the desert.” She didn’t back down, if Poppy thought she was going to take her insults but not spit a few of her own out then she was wrong.

Poppy began to respond but Yvonne didn’t feel like listening to her bullshit. She promptly pushed a lone finger into Poppy and whatever she was going to say died on her lips. She felt her clench around her finger before relaxing and clenching again. She looked down and saw her finger glistening in Poppy’s juices. She slipped another finger and began pumping into her. Poppy clenched so tightly like she wanted her digits to stay inside her and Yvonne muttered a curse under her breath.

She heard another sharp intake of breath but now Poppy kept her moans to mewls. Yvonne switched to using her middle and ring finger as her pace increased. She curled her fingers and Poppy let out a long groan. She began laying a trail of kisses down Poppy’s neck, stopping once she got to her collarbone because the stupid silk jacket was in the way. She nipped at the smooth plane of skin, making her whine.

Poppy’s walls fluttered at the feeling of her digits and Yvonne lightly shuddered at it. She swiped her thumb across her clit before dragging across it with feather light touches. She felt Poppy’s hands reach out towards her body and she used her free hand to capture them both. She then pinned them both directly above her head.

She added another finger into the mix, with three now fucking the ever-loving lights out of Poppy. She could see how she tried so hard to suppress her noises and failing at it. She noticed how her eyes were hooded and the way her cheeks flushed in the alley shadows.

Yvonne couldn’t focus on that though because she felt Poppy’s movements abruptly stop. Poppy threw her head back and something was utterly satisfying about the marks she wore. She heard a soft whimper and felt the blonde quiver before Poppy slowly pulled Yvonne’s fingers away, most likely because of overstimulation.

The TA pulled her fingers up to her lips and looked Poppy in the eyes before placing them on her own lips. She stuck out her tongue and licked her fingers clean, all the while Poppy met her gaze with wild eyes.

She couldn’t resist teasing Poppy after that and pulled away from her completely. “For such a salty girl, you taste kinda sweet.” She watched as the look on Poppy’s face changed from pleasure back to her usual exasperated face. She lightly pushed Yvonne back as she pulled up her thong and pushed down her skirt. She began attempting to adjust her outfit and tried smoothing out her lightly ruffled hair.

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah maybe it is my turn seeing as that’s what I just did for you.” Poppy scanned her face and Yvonne thought she would have a comeback to that but instead crossed her arms across her chest, tilted her head upwards, and stomped away.

Yvonne watched her go and couldn’t help but notice Poppy quickly glance back at her before completely disappearing from her view.

“Wow, what a way to cockblock someone. I don’t know what I expected from a girl like her.” She muttered, aware that she was now talking to herself. She pulled out her phone and touched up her lipstick before leaving the alley way and heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one-shot but I don't know if I wanna continue it. Comment if you'd be interested in a second part. Thanks for reading.


End file.
